Liar's love
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: Dino Cavallone was a liar. D18 , 6918 .


_Dino Cavallone was a liar._

-,

-,

-,

_During a particular period of time, a particular person went missing._

And during that period, another particular person was feeling very low. Very depressed.

That person felt like he was in the middle of an ocean, desperate to hold on to something. Anything.

And finally, he succeeded in grabbing a lifebuoy.

He was only saved temporarily. 

-,

-,

He looked at how Hibari gazed up at the sky, and assumed that he was in a rather good mood.

He assumed that he knew Hibari well.

Dino took the cups of tea up, and rested them onto a wooden tray, along with a small teapot.

Taking in a deep breath, he put on a small smile before sliding the door open.

"Kyoya, the weather today is rather nice, isn't it?" Dino said brightly.

-,

The knife, held with steady and cold hands, was slicing the tomatoes he had just bought.

Feelings were stirring within him. He was hesitating.

Upon biting his bottom lip, he tasted copper.

The taste of blood filled his senses.

He rested the knife aside and went forward to the living room.

-,

And then he started lying.

-,

The letter that had been opened, Dino sealed it back carefully, making sure not to leave any traces that it had been opened beforehand.

He peeked through the small gap that the door provided, and saw the Cloud Guardian fast asleep.

Standing up from his seat, he took the keys with him and left the house quietly, with the letter he tried his best not to crush.

-,

Hibari opened his eyes only to meet pitch black. The room was completely dark.

The curtains were preventing sunlight from streaming in, and the air-conditioner was still running. He estimated that it had been on for more than twelve hours.

Sitting up, as the blanket fell off of him, he could feel the cool breeze.

He heard the faint sound of the door closing, the soft clink of keys and shuffling.

The footsteps were nearing the room he was in now, and he just fell back to bed, pulling the blanket up to cover him.

He did not know why, he did not need to know why as well.

-,

-,

Dino gazed at Hibari, who was still fast asleep, as he walked to the bed with a heavy heart.

"Kyoya."

No response.

But since Hibari was such a light sleeper, Dino assumed he must have woken up already.

"I... I'm preparing breakfast now. Will you do me a favour?"

Hibari's back was still facing him, and Dino's face was expressionless.

"Get the mails for me, alright?"

Seeing his former student sitting up, he immediately forced a smile out before Hibari turned to look at him.

Hibari stared at him for a moment, and then sighed softly after nodding his head slightly.

"Thanks." Dino grinned.

He turned, and went out of the room, his hands clenched tightly.

He never knew putting on a fake smile would be so tiring.

-,

-,

Opening the envelope that was addressed to him, he saw a piece of paper that was folded neatly slip out of it.

He unfolded it, and heard the sound of clinking coming from the kitchen.

Hibari stood up, holding the paper as he pulled open the drawer to put the letter inside.

But then something caught his eye.

The words written in the letter.

Only one name stood out to him amongst the string of words in the letter;

Rokudo Mukuro.

-,

-,

They were not talking.

Hibari shifted his chair closer to the table, while Dino took the fork up, and reached for the salad he had just made.

He noticed a cut on Dino's thumb, and looked at the blonde immediately.

He just smiled, and chewed a slice of tomato.

Hibari sighed silently, and was suddenly reminded of the letter.

"Dino."

He looked into hazel eyes, noticing that Dino had stopped his actions.

"The mail... Have you seen them?"

-,

-,

Dino felt a slight sting on his thumb, and noticed the stare that was coming from Hibari.

He just forced a smile out, assuring Hibari that he was alright and chewed the tomato he had sliced carefully earlier.

He felt the insides of his cheeks turning numb, before hearing his former student speak to him, breaking the silence.

"Dino."

He stopped his actions, dreading what Hibari might say.

"The mail... Have you seen them?"

Ah, jackpot.

Wait, wait.

Now it was time.

Let him be, let him go.

"What mail?" He looked at Hibari, making sure not to have any negative expression on his face that might give him away.

Hibari shook his head, and drank the glass of water.

"Nothing."

Both of them lied.

-,

-,

_Dino Cavallone was a liar._

_First,_

_He lied to his supposed lover._

-,

Dino looked at the window, feeling tired.

Ever since the letter came, the way Hibari looked at him was...

He guessed the feelings that Hibari had for him were only of gratitude, and maybe friendship.

That was all.

All of them.

"Kyoya," he mumbled softly, but loud enough for the person that was sitting close to him to hear.

There was no response, and he closed his eyes. "Let's go out tomorrow."

There was a short silence, before Hibari answered him.

"Where?"

Dino bit his bottom lip, causing it to bleed once more. More than before. "You'll know later on."

Hibari sighed, and Dino could hear the sound of footsteps getting fainter.

He turned around, and as expected;

The seat was empty.

-,

-,

_The lifebuoy was being held tightly. It thought it served a good purpose for the drowning person._

_The lifebuoy thought it was needed._

_It thought that it was so precious._

_Until the person that had gone missing, came back in a boat, arms stretched towards the drowning person._

-,

-,

Dino closed his eyes, and looked out of the car window.

The old building.

A light weight was pressing onto him, and he looked to his side.

Hibari was asleep, leaning onto him.

Dino took in a deep breath. He was not going to cry.

His hand reached for the pale cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Kyoya, time to wake up. We... we're here."

-,

-,

Hibari got out of the car, and stared at Dino.

"Why are we here...?"

Dino walked to his side, and held his hand tightly. "You'll know later on, you will know." Dino ruffled the raven hair lightly, the urge to scream buried at the bottom of his lungs.

-,

-,

_It could not let the person continue holding onto it in the middle of the cold ocean._

_It could not bear to look into those cold, lifeless eyes he held._

_The boat was nearing, the arms were nearing._

_What could it do?_

-,

-,

-,

Hibari walked with heavy steps, a warm palm pressed against the small of his back, urging him to go on.

Walking nearer to the place.

Where-

"... Kyoya,"

A different voice was calling his name.

But why did it make him happier?

-,

Dino saw Hibari's back leaving his palm, and he could feel a sudden chill as cold air rushed in.

It hurt.

"... Mukuro."

How the pale hands that he once held, touched the cheek of another person.

The waist that he had once always wrapped his arms around, were being held by another pair of arms.

Hibari was not going back to him.

He never belonged to him from the start.

He knew this.

And yet, he was willing to take the risk of getting hurt.

Dino closed his hands into fists, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hands harshly.

Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, and he bit his bottom lip. Just to fight them back.

"Ah, I'll be going then."

Dino forced a smile out, and turned on his heel.

"Dino."

No, just...

Why did he call out for his name?

Just let him walk away. Please.

"You... How about you?"

Dino held his breath, not wanting to look back. "I'll be fine," he replied tersely.

He looked down at his hands, which were trembling slightly.

"I'm a Cavallone Boss."

He forced a laugh out.

"I'm sure I can find a better person. Since my past relationships were all... games."

He clutched his golden locks, and breathed out heavily before leaving the place hastily.

-,

-,

_Dino Cavallone was a liar._

_First,_

_He lied to his supposed lover._

_Second,_

_He lied to them, wanting his dearest one to leave him._

-,

-,

-,

-,

-,

_The lifebuoy would rather make itself forgotten, make itself become spoiled._

_Letting the person let go of it willingly, then to hold on to it, full of gratitude._

_It witnessed how the person let go of it that fast, and reached for the outstretched arms that the person had longed for so long._

_The ocean brought them further and further apart._

-,

-,

Dino reached the car, and looked at the window, where he saw his reflection.

His bottom lip was swollen, and his eyes were red.

"Boss."

He heard Romario calling for him, and put on a fake smile once more.

He must continue pretending.

"Romario, I'll be alright. It's nothing anyway, I'll be fine. How... How about you get a drink for me first? Thanks." Dino grinned.

As his subordinates got further away from him,

He stared at the car window.

His reflection. It seemed so fragile.

His fingers touched it lightly.

And he smiled.

"I'll be fine."

-,

-,

_Dino Cavallone was a liar._

_First,_

_He lied to his supposed lover._

_Second,_

_He lied to them, wanting his dearest one to leave him._

_Third,_

_He lied to himself, till the end._

_-,_

_-,_

_-,_

_-,_

_-,_

_The lifebuoy continued floating in the middle of the sea. _

_Lying to itself that someday, the person would come back for him. _

-,

-,

-,

-,

-,

-,

_Dino Cavallone was a liar._

-,

-,

-,

-,

Owari._  
_


End file.
